


Naughty Or Nice

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 3: Naughty Or Nice





	Naughty Or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

You were sitting across the bunker from where your brothers were talking with Crowley, who was supposed to be helping with a case. Though you were fairly certain that he was sticking around just to annoy the guys for a little while. Not that you minded though, things were always more fun for you when Crowley came on the scene, though you kept that to yourself. Sam and Dean would kill him, an probably you too, if they knew how you felt toward the King of Hell.

Speaking of that particular subject, you let your eyes trail over him again, drinking in the way that suit fit him like a second skin. It shouldn't turn you on so much just to watch him like this. But to be fair, it shouldn't be turning you on at all, far from it actually. Though it wasn't surprising really, you had a knack for choosing the worst men, and it couldn't get much worse than the King of Hell.

Shifting in your chair, you glanced back down at the book you were supposed to be reading to help out with the case. The conversation was still going with the boys, but you swore you could _feel_ eyes on you. Being a hunter gave you that sixth sense, and sure enough, when you glanced up, Crowley was watching you. Though as soon as your gazes met, he looked away, seemingly uninterested.

Swiping your tongue over your bottom lip, you went back to the book, though you really weren't focusing on what you were reading. No, your mind was already running off with your latest fantasy it had just cooked up. One of Crowley sending your brothers off somewhere so he could be alone with you.

“ _Now that Moose and Squirrel are out of the way, we have time to play, pet.” He nearly purred as he started to stride toward you, commanding your full attention with his words and the way he moved. You were the moth to his flame, (e/c) eyes transfixed on the King of Hell as he finally came to a stop in front of your chair. Breathing was difficult when you were this close to him, and of course he could tell that just from looking at you._

_Reaching out, he plucked the book from your hands and deposited it on the table, earning a quick little intake of breath that had him arching an eyebrow. It was almost as though he were asking if you could really handle what he has in store for you, and honestly you didn't know, but you were damn sure going to try._

“ _What did you do with them, Crowley?” You asked, in a voice that was surprisingly more level than you had thought it would be when you spoke._

_Smirking at that question, he leaned in so that his nose brushed against your cheek, “Do you really want to talk about them at a time like this?” His voice was low, his accent thick and rolling off of his tongue in that way that sent arousal coursing through your body._

_Shaking your head a little, you gripped the arms of the chair, trying to keep from reaching out to touch him. He knew though, because Crowley always knew, and you could see it in his eyes when he leaned back enough to look down at you._

_One of his hands reached out and took hold of your wrist, pulling you out of your chair so quickly that you didn't have time to steady yourself. He let you fall against his chest, one strong arm coming to curl around your waist as he let go of your wrist so he could tip your chin up, “Already falling for me, Darling...daddy approves.”_

_You trembled at the use of the word 'daddy', it was something you hadn't even known would arouse you, but coming from Crowley, it was definitely a turn on. Meeting his eyes, you were sure he could hear the rapid beating of your heart as you finally let your hands rest on his biceps, “Crowley...”_

_He nudged one of his knees between yours, spreading your legs so that he could fit his more firmly between them, pulling a little moan from your throat as he pressed against your still clothed sex. You've dreamed of moments like this before, ever since you'd first met him years ago when he was just a crossroads demon. Since then, there hasn't been a time when that voice, those eyes, haven't aroused you more than anything else._

_Turning you both just slightly, he backed you up against the table as his lips finally met yours, pulling a moan of pleasure from your throat. He took advantage of that as it parted your lips, sweeping his tongue inside to run along your own, overwhelming your senses with expensive scotch and Crowley. There was no other way to describe it, because it was so uniquely Crowley, and it was everything you knew his kiss would be._

_And he kissed the same way he did everything else, expertly and with a touch of roughness that had slick pooling between your thighs. With each brush of his thigh against your sex, you moaned and whimpered, hands clutching at his suit jacket as his hands slid down to your waist and he lifted you up onto the edge of the table._

_Your legs spread wider, inviting him to take what he wanted from you, what you were so freely offering to him. Those hands took hold of your pants, pulling them and your panties down as you clung to him, lifting your hips up to help him free you from them. Breaking the kiss, he gazed down at you with an intensity that had you shivering underneath that gaze._

“ _So wet, and all for me, Darling? You shouldn't have.” He purred as you watched him kneel down between your knees, a new stab of arousal worming it's way through your body. Your eyes met and you drew in a breath as he slid his hands up your legs, that smirk playing on his lips that drove you crazy, “Crowley..” It was a plea, and one that he answered as he leaned in, dragging his tongue up the length of your sex._

Your little fantasy was enough to jolt you in your chair, pulling a gasp from your lips that had the three men across the room looking at you curiously.

“Y/N, you alright?” Dean asked as he eyed you carefully, taking in the way you were flushed as you sat there. That concerned brother look crossed his face and you nodded quickly, “Fine! I'm fine, Dean!”

It was spoken quickly, too quickly, and you knew from the looks your brothers gave you that they weren't buying it completely. But you smiled and slid out of your chair, “I just..I'm going to take a shower and get some rest.” That said, you darted off down the hallway to your room, closing and locking the door once you were safely inside. Leaning your head back against the door, you mentally kicked yourself for getting that drawn into one of your fantasies, especially with your brothers around.

“That was quite a lovely show you were giving me, Darling. Touches me right where my bathing suit goes.” Came a voice beside your ear that made you scramble away from the door with wide eyes as you saw Crowley standing there. Smiling at the way he startled you, he let his eyes roam over your body for a moment, “You aren't the nice little thing Moose and Squirrel see you as, are you? Oh no, you're quite naughty, Y/N.”

Swallowing a little, you stayed still as the two of you watched each other, though you were trembling with arousal still, and you knew that he knew. Reaching out, he caught your wrist, so similar to your fantasy, and pulled you to him, “Let's make those naughty little thoughts become a reality, Darling. After all, naughty looks so good on you.” He purred out to you as he whisked you from your room in the bunker. Oh you knew your brothers were going to be murderous when they found out, but it was going to be so worth it.

 


End file.
